


Quiet as a Rat

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Christmas, Fingering, Finland (Country), M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli takes Adam home from for Christmas and Adam has to face the challenge of keeping Sauli quiet in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet as a Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Sauli was mouthy in bed, there’s no other word for it. Adam hadn’t factored that in when Sauli had suggested they spend Christmas in Finland. Christmas in Finland had sounded like a winter wonderland, until Adam realized they would be staying with Sauli’s family.

The room they were sharing was right beside Sauli’s sister’s room and he was sure she wouldn’t want to know how loud her brother was in bed. This had never been an issue at home, so he’d never bothered with a ball gag even though he knew Sauli would never protest. Now though… what the fuck did he have with him that he could shove in Sauli’s mouth? His cock wouldn’t work, not if he was going to give it to Sauli like he really wanted. Sauli was a complete little slut the minute Adam’s fingers were in him and Adam couldn’t imagine being able to concentrate with Sauli’s warm, wet tongue… Adam’s cock throbbed painfully and he mentally swatted himself and stopped that train of thought. 

“Baby,” Adam groaned when Sauli writhed up against him whining pitifully. 

“Please, I will not be loud.” 

“Right, I have a little trouble believing that,” Adam chuckled and leaned in to lick into Sauli’s mouth. 

Sauli pulled away with a huff. “I can be quiet as a… rat?”

“Mouse,” Adam replied, always amused that some things were lost in translation even after all this time together. 

“Mouse, yes, I can be quiet as a mouse.”

“Hmm, shall we put that to the test then? I’ll get my fingers in you and tease you for as long as you like, but if you start to get loud… I’m going to…” A sly smile spread across Adam’s face. “If you get loud I’m going to grab a scarf from my bag… and use it to gag you.” 

Sauli shivered in Adam’s arms and Adam smirked. 

“Oh, you like that, do you? Well, I’m going to gag you and then shove my cock in you. Gonna fuck you until you come on my cock… might fuck you anyway, but I’ll let you get your fill of my fingers first. Are you going to be quiet for me, baby?”

“Yeah,” Sauli sighed and settled down into the sheets, thighs spread wide in invitation. 

“Alright, let’s see how long it takes before you’re squirming on my cock,” said Adam. 

Sauli just shook his head no, knowing deep down he could be quiet for Adam and needing to prove it. Adam felt arousal spin through him when Sauli bit down on his lip. Yeah, this was going to be just as much of a challenge for Adam, but he’d never let Sauli know it. 

Adam rolled his shoulders releasing some of the building tension in his body and reached for the bottle of Astroglide on the bedside table. He watched Sauli as he popped the cap, his lover’s eyes filled with heat. Tipping the bottle, he made a show of coating his fingers, unconcerned when drops dripped onto Sauli’s cock and belly causing Sauli to twitch and whimper. 

Adam settled, legs crossed, between Sauli’s thighs. Sauli was a gorgeous picture naked on the sheets, _waiting_. Adam was conscious of his own nakedness, and the fact that his cock was achingly hard and standing rigid against his belly. It was four days into their stay and this was the first night they’d had to really be together. Jet lag ruined the first couple of nights… and well, not making the best decisions by landing themselves in the slammer, but now… Adam was going to make Sauli forget everything. 

“Pillow, need your hips up,” Adam directed.

Sauli followed suit quickly, shoving a pillow under his hips and shifting until he was comfortable. “Okay, now… fingers… _please_?”

“Yeah, yeah… just...” Sauli spread his thighs wide, holding onto his knees, his feet in the air before Adam could finish his sentence. 

Without any more hesitation Adam slid his finger from the base of Sauli’s erection, down over his balls, and then pressed beneath them, teasing that bit of soft skin. Sauli’s broken gasp was gorgeous and Adam slipped his finger down until it was pressed against Sauli’s hole. Warm and inviting, he circled it slowly until Sauli wiggled. Sauli released his knees, feet pressing into the mattress on each side of Adam’s body using them to squirm down onto Adam’s finger. 

“Impatient,” Adam reprimanded, but pushed his finger in further anyway just to watch Sauli’s face melt from mild discomfort into pleasure when Adam brushed the spot that made Sauli jerk and squeak. 

“Tease,” Sauli huffed in reply when he finally got his breath back. 

Adam was never a tease so he withdrew his finger. Before Sauli could utter a complaint, he pressed back in with two. He scissored them, and Sauli opened up beautifully for him. Surprisingly enough, his lover’s volume stayed within the range that Adam figured wouldn’t be overheard next door. Adam was impressed, even if Sauli was biting his lower lip in order to control his volume. Adam twisted his fingers and took his time, enjoying the way Sauli rocked back onto the digits. Adam loved when Sauli was desperate like this. Sauli was so good at taking more, opening up and accepting Adam in every way possible. Adam hoped someday soon, when they were back in their own house where Adam could hear Sauli scream his head off, that he’d spend an afternoon working Sauli open until he could fist him. A shudder ran through Adam at that vivid image, and Adam used that as a good enough excuse to add a third finger. 

“Ad… Adam…” Sauli’s voice was a whisper and trailed into a mantra of Adam’s name and a stream of Finnish. They were mostly words Adam recognized, but didn’t know the meaning, with the exception of ‘love’. Sauli repeated it several times.

Adam smiled, his heart warmed as some of the arousal dissipated, replaced by the pure joy Sauli had brought into his life. Adam got up onto his knees, his fingers still thrusting rhythmically into Sauli, but he couldn’t wait any longer. He needed… _needed…_ Sauli’s body against his own. His boy, Sauli, was just so good. Everything that Adam needed was right there, and Adam needed to be skin to skin. 

“I have to kiss you, I need to feel you, baby.” Adam planted his free hand beside Sauli’s head and blanketed Sauli, chest to chest, and lips meeting in a kiss that Sauli could only half focus on. Adam knew Sauli’s focus was on the fingers inside him, but when Adam licked into Sauli’s mouth and Sauli sucked on his tongue, everything else vanished for Adam. All his senses were honed in on Sauli. 

They traded sloppy kisses for several minutes, Sauli’s moans caught in Adam’s mouth, each slightly louder than the last. Sauli rolled his hips down against Adam’s fingers and trembled, a pathetic whine against Adam’s lips caused him to pull back inspecting Sauli’s features. 

“More, Adam, please… I need… it is like… I am… I need…” Sauli mumbled, not able to find the word he was looking for. 

“You want to try four fingers?”

“Yes, I can… so open, it, fuck, it will make everything so bright… no… I cannot think…”

“I think you mean intense?”

“Intense, yes,” Sauli replied, a soft whimper left his lips when Adam pulled away and sat back on his heels. 

“Alright, let me know if it’s too much.”

Sauli nodded and Adam pulled out and grabbed the lube. He coated four fingers and tossed the bottle aside again. Adam bunched his fingers and slowly pressed inside Sauli. It was amazing to feel Sauli’s body open up around him and soon his fingers disappeared inside. Sauli’s fingers twisted in the sheets and he was murmuring snatches of English and Finnish. Adam caught the word ‘please’ in both languages and knew full well what Sauli wanted. 

“Yeah, it feels so good, doesn’t it? You’re being so good for me. Not screaming like a banshee. Maybe when we get home we can try out fisting. Would you enjoy that?” Adam’s voice lowered to what Adam referred to as his phone sex operator voice.

“Already feels… Adam, you are so. Please touch it? Please? Yeah… your fist… we can try it now… but…” Sauli’s babbling cut off the minute Adam spread his fingers and pressed up into Sauli’s prostate in sharp, even thrusts. 

“You’ve been so quiet for me, so I’ll let you make the choice. Do you wanna come on my fingers, just like this, or on my cock?”

“Fingers,” Sauli whined.

“You’re close aren’t you?”

The hitch in Sauli’s breathing was Adam’s only answer and he sped up the pace. Adam needed to make Sauli fall apart without ever touching his dick. A minute, maybe two passed before Sauli arched, his body going tense, squeezing around Adam’s fingers as he tapped Sauli’s spot. Sauli shrieked then, his dick twitching and shooting in thick ropes over his stomach. The visual image was too much. When Sauli went lax and boneless, Adam pressed against him, ravaging his mouth, his own hand stripping his dick. Five strokes in and Adam groaned as his cock spilled between their bodies. Spent, Adam managed to roll onto his side. Before he could catch his breath, he pulled Sauli into his arms, their bodies tangling together as they had so many times before.

When his breathing finally slowed, the mess between them was cold and he was pretty sure they were stuck together in some places. “Looks like we’ll be washing the bed sheets in the morning.” 

“Yeah, sorry I screamed… I could not hold back, it was… intense.”

“It’s okay love. If anyone asks, just tell them you thought you saw a rat.” Adam laughed. Sauli’s snorted giggle was a warm breath against Adam’s ear as they curled up to sleep. In the morning he knew they’d regret not cleaning up, but at this point, with Sauli’s body pressed warm against him, Adam couldn’t care less.


End file.
